hyacinth_caelumfandomcom-20200214-history
Oluka
Oluka is a drill sergeant that lives in the Land Kingdom and works under Niyel's rule. Known for being exceptionally harsh but successful general with a tact for fighting and the likes of combat, many animals upon first glance find her intimidating: and rightfully so. She had a rough life growing up, and it was when her father was drafted under Niyel's fathers rule for a fight that he couldn't participate in to support her family that she took his place. When Niyel had taken over, he was one of the first to realize (or really always knew but never brought up) that she was a female. He informed her that it was okay for women to work and they are entitled to as many privileges as men are under his rule, though he's been having trouble transitioning as well as convincing others she's anything remotely feminine. Appearance Luka is often seen in her General's uniform. This consists of a white dress shirt, a button down soldier's coat black on one side and red on the other with a brown buckled belt and golden emblem. The hat compliments her soldier's uniform, being a plain black with a grey ribbonline and a yellow badge on the top. She sports an iconic jaguar-spotted cape that's draped around her shoulder's and kept un place with a press stud. She's armed with a long sword and claws that are attached to her arm and jut out near her knuckles (over her gloves). Her pants are cream coloured and she wears 3" combat boots. Luka is usually mistaken as a man, having joined the army as one and rising as the ranks as one until Niyel's rule. Her hair is put up in a short up-do, and her broad shoulders as well as sharp face structure do not help her case any more. Personality Having put her life on the line to protect her family when her younger brothers were drafted for war, Luka is a very serious, very mature young woman. Even from a young age the only girl in her family she was rather tomboyish, always preferring to hunting with her brothers than any feminitiy. Luka is focused and mission-orientated, and seems to have difficulty with loosening up and joking around herself, though she likes to banter with others on the pretense that they started it. Luka is rather uptight, and it makes her seem distant from others sometimes. One of her insecurities is her excessive tomboyishness that has always deemed her "weird" or alienated her from other girls and this formal uptightness especially with her role as general; she has difficulty making long-lasting relationships without them usually sucking up to her to gain her favour, and has difficulty making genuine relationships because of it. Despite her mature nature, Luka has a shy side to her, refusing to show off too much skin or she'll get hopelessly embarassed, and has many of the noticeable cat-like habits like easily getting frightened by things behind her if they weren't there before or enjoying head pats. She had previously been ashamed of her title in the war as the past king, Othniyel's father, had always demeaned her with her only redeeming quality being that she was at least male, and pointed out any flaws of biological strength that she had. Because of it, she wanted to be viewed as male by those in the work-place, trying to keep her personal life separate from her work-life as she avoided feminine clothing, never corrected anyone if they used male-pronouns, and adopted a male identity ever since she was drafted as a soldier. Fortunately, however, Niyel's support of her goals and encouragement for her to take pride in herself and the close relationship she has with Thane and Cahir has been an extremely positive influence to her, and she has a much easier time loosening up around other people and opening up again. Relationships Othniyel Thane & Cahir Luka has feelings for one of them and she literally does not know which. Potechi Fukuro Trivia *Luka loves milk. It's not often she gets to enjoy it due to the harsh environment of Africa, and because of this tends to chew + snack on animal bones for her source of calcium. *She's exceptionally trained in various forms of mixed martial arts and kendo. She's heard of a jellyfish that knows kendo, and if capable hopes to duel with him some day. *Dislikes shouting, but has to do it as part of her job. The insults are just a fun tidbit that keeps her going. **When outside of work she actually speaks very quietly and calmly, and when she's serious that's when get gets to war captain shouting. Gallery File:Jaguar.jpg Image0.png Image0_(1).png looks.png Category:Land Kingdom Category:Mother Category:Female Category:Bitch